Misión: Boda Secreta
by Uchiha Shii
Summary: Ustedes par de malcriados, cuantos años se supone que tienen?porque la verdad es que ya me tienen harta!no paran de pelearse,no hay instante en que se pueda estar en paz si están juntos!y si así quieren que los case están peero muuy equivocados...YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Hoy estoy de Buenas, así que escribiré algo lindo, ligero, sin traumas, con una narración que espero les resulte sencillo de leer, solo para los amantes del SasuNaru, que nos faltan pretextos para escribir lemons muajajajaja..._

_Este fic esta dedicado en primer lugar a mi queridísimo __Radko-niisama__, a quien ya lo tenia muy descuidado y que me pidió que le regalara un SasuNaru. Y en segundo, pero no menos importante a Naruko-san, que me ayudo a decidirme a subirlo a bien, unas cuantas aclaraciones al margen: este fic se ubica cuando Naruto tiene 19 años (wow, por una vez en mi vida no escribiré shota-kon jajaja... sep, soy una pervertida --U y qué ¬¬)... bien todo esto es innecesario ya verán de que se trata..._

**Dysclamer:** _Naruto no es mió, es de Kishimoto-sensei, aunque todos sabemos que solo le pertenece a Sasuke, y mejor digan que sí, si no quieren morir con un chidori atravesado en la garganta... _

**Advertencia: **_(prometo que no serán muchas n-n) Este es un fic Yaoi... ya todos saben que es eso, así que si no te gusta, sale bye... aufwidersen, sayonara, a volar, que no tengo un seguro de gastos médicos mayores para terceros y no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar si leen esto, tiene lime, y es posible que hasta lemon, no se... quizás si me siento de humor para ello... _

**Parejas: **Sasuke/Naruto Sai/Naruto Neji/Hinata Shino/Kiba... y menciones a otras, pero principalmente SASUNARU 4EVER!!!!! ejemmm... ¬¬ ya me calmo

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Interrupciones marca Sybelle _

Y así...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CAPITULO 1

La gran noticia

La luz de un nuevo día entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta, y la suave brisa de verano acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio que se negaba a despertar.

-Hmfg...- Naruto se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama, estaba empapado de sudor y al parecer, tenía un bonito sueño- Sa... hmfg... ahh... hmfg...

Pip Pip Pip...

En ese momento el rubio se sobresalto y dio un brinco en la cama, soltó una maldición y le dio un golpe al infernal aparato. Entonces recordó su sueño, había estado a punto de... se sonrojo y se maldijo a si mismo por tener esa clase de sueños y más aun con 'esa persona', se tiro en la cama con desgana, porqué rayos se le ocurrió poner el despertador a esa hora, había una parte de su cuerpo que le estaba reclamando atención, metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y la mordió con fuerza tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su mente, se giro para tratar de ignorar su 'pequeño problema' y eso solo empeoro la situación, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, juraría que hasta podía sentir el peso de él sobre su cuerpo, volvía a sentir esas manos recorrerle, esos labios besarle de nuevo en la espalda, empezó a frotarse un poquito en la cama y... se estaba resignando, casi iba a aceptarlo, la verdad era que quien le gustaba era Sa...

-Kusso...-acababa de recordar porque puso la alarma a esa hora de la madrugada en un domingo tan bonito _las 7:00 a.m., es que con un sueño así... ni yo me levantaba _- Hinata!!- y de un salto se levanto de la cama y fue a ducharse con el agua más fría que pudo.

Unos minutos después, ya estaba fuera de su casa, en dirección al puesto de té que hay en la aldea, bostezando a más no poder, llego algo más temprano de la hora acordada, sin embargo Hinata ya estaba ahí.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun- dijo la chica sin tartamudear y lo recibió con una calida sonrisa

-Ohayo Hinata, Neji ... me equivoque de hora? llevan mucho esperándome?

-No... Nosotros llegamos antes, etto... quieres desayunar ya? o esperamos a que los demás lleguen?

-Quién más va a venir?

-Pues... Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji... jeje... solo que hasta dentro de un rato

-Wow, pues entonces tiene que ser importante eso que vas a decirnos para que los hayas invitado a todos...

-Sí...n//n

-Kyaaaa... -oT- bostezo de manera escandalosa, se tallo los ojos _se veía taaan tierno, ghrr... yo me lo como!! - _ojala lleguen pronto me muero de curiosidad

En ese momento empezaron a llegar, los primeros fueron Shino y Kiba que venían discutiendo _OK, solo Kiba discutía y era, para no variar, ignorado por Shino _

-... me escuchaste?... ash... tú... tú... insensible...-cuando estaban a pocos metros del local se quedo callado, puso una linda sonrisa y saludo- Hola chicos! Naruto! que milagro que llegas temprano? qué te paso te caíste de la cama...

-Hola n-nU jeje... algo como eso

Detrás de ellos llegaron Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Sakura y Sai, que se habían encontrado en el camino, y en la dirección opuesta llegaba Sasuke °¬° , cada quien saludo a su modo y tomaron asiento, y la dueña del lugar agradecía a Kami-sama por tanto cliente mientras les llevaba lo que cada uno pidió. Una vez que todos habían terminado el desayuno

-Y bien?-dijo Naruto con ansias

-Sí, sí cuéntanos ya Hinata- apremio Sakura

-Pues... nosotros... nosotros queremos decirles... que...

-Que vamos a casarnos- dijo Neji en tono solemne

Un murmullo se extendió en el lugar

-Omedetto dattebayo!!! Eso si no me lo esperaba

De nuevo un murmullo general, pero esta vez se notaba que era de alegría

-Que envidia... te vas a casar tú primero no te dan ganas Shikamaru?

-Yo... casarse es muy problemático...-la mirada asesina de Temari se clavo en él que se puso azul del miedo- claro que con una buena mujer, valdría la pena -//-

-tú ya estas casado Shikamaru-dijo Sai riendo- bueno, pues que valor amigo-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Neji

Mientras las chicas se pusieron al rededor de Hinata

-Y como será el vestido?

-Donde va a ser la recepción?

-ya decidiste el tema de la boda?

-quien va a ser tu dama de honor?

Todas estaban muy emocionadas por su amiga que apenas podía contestar

-Ya tengo el vestido, en mi casa junto al lago, ese mismo, ojala y acepten ser mis madrinas todas...-decía ya casi sin aire por encima de la euforia de sus amigas

-y para cuando es la fecha?

-el Sábado por la noche...

-wow... ustedes no pierden tiempo he?-Ino con una sonrisita insinuante haciendo que se sonrojara

-que dijeron tus padres de esto?

-pues... etto... ellos...

La voz de Neji vino del otro lado de la mesa en medio de un alboroto similar- Pues solo digamos que ya se acostumbrarán a la idea...

-QUEEE!! No les han dicho?

-Que romántico- Temari por lo bajo

-Por eso es tan pronto...

-Bien chicas- dijo más que entusiasta Sakura- eso significa que tenemos mucho que planear y muy poco tiempo... misión 'Boda Secreta de Hinata' clasificación S en acción!!!- Y tras esto todas las chicas salieron del lugar llevándose a la novia que sonreía con nerviosa alegría

-Mujeres... que problemáticas ¬¬

-Y bien? En que podemos ayudar?- pregunto entusiasmado Kiba

-Pues podrían...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tras terminar su reunión cada uno se dispuso a ir a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos...

El rubio se disponía a ir a ver a Tsunade para cumplir con su parte de la 'misión' la cual consistía en pedir el favor a la Gondaime de que los casara, ya que solo accedería a casarlos en secreto si su shinobi favorito se lo pedía.

-etto... Obaasan... pues quería pedirte un favor... pero no pienso darte nada a cambio así que ni lo pienses que no vuelvo a ir hasta Suna por tu maldito sake!-en eso choco con alguien...

-si lo pides tan dulcemente seguro que te lo conceden dobe...

-Itte... fíjate por donde caminas Sasuke!!

-yo no era el que hablaba solo mientras andaba... y además... no te queda claro que es un se-cre-to ¬.¬ si lo andas diciendo por ahí todos se van a enterar

-yo no he dicho nada de que Hinata vaya a ...-el moreno se puso detrás de él y le tapo la boca con la mano antes de que dijera más, pero al hacer esto su cuerpo quedo pegado con el de el rubio y sus orbes azules se cerraron en un escalofrió al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, empezaba a ponerse nervioso justo así estaba en su sueño...- Kyaaaaa!!! Que haces?- la otra mano del Uchiha estaba en su cintura

-Urusai usurantonkachi... me mandaron para que te cerrara la boca y solo lo dijeras a la Hokage, ya veo que no exageraban al mandarme a mi _sasuke mentiroso, yo vi que tu te ofreciste para esa 'difícil tarea' de vigilar al rubiecito, si ya sabemos que todo lo haces con alevosía _

-Ya entendí, me callo, me sueltas- ni un movimiento

-Si te molesta, quítate...-nada

-Que lindo se ven...-decía Sai con sarcasmo

-Pues saca una foto para que te dure... ¬¬

-Naruto... te está molestando ese?

-Esta con migo y no veo que le moleste?

-"y estos dos... se están peleando otra vez... espera... pelean por mi?...naaa, como crees Naruto, ellos pelean de todo, incluso más que Sasuke y yo, debería quitarme..." Sa...

-Sí?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos morenos

-Jeje... yo tengo que ir ya con Tunade, si no llego antes de que sea legal beber no la voy a encontrar sobria eso es a medio día, pero hasta creen que a la vieja le importa, si ella es la ley! bebe a la hora que quiere

-Te acompaño Naru-chan-y Sai tiro de la mano de Naruto tratando de arrancárselo de los brazos a Sasuke

-Además de idiota ciego?... que no vez que esta con migo ANBU tarado ¬¬

-Sasuke... me lastimas...- dicho esto, Sai puso una sonrisa de superioridad y se cruzo de brazos, esperando que el Uchiha soltara a Naruto, pero ¡oh sorpresa! este solo quito la mano de la cara del ojiazul, para posarla debajo de sus rodillas y la otra en la nuca del pequeño- Kyaaaaaaa!!!- y emprendió la carrera al despacho de la Gondaime con Naruto en brazos

-Tú Uchiha bastardo tramposo, vuelve aquí con mi Naruto- pero lo más seguro es que no lo hubieran escuchado, así que se paso una mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo (una chica que pasaba por ahí se desvaneció de la impresión)- bueno, tengo un plan B-y sonrió con lujuria mientras emprendía la marcha hacia el lado opuesto de la aldea

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-se puede saber que pretendes Sasuke?

-molestar a Sai, no es obvio?-fue la primera respuesta que le paso por la cabeza

-entonces como ya no estamos a su vista me puedes bajar no?

-si eso quieres?- y tras una macabra sonrisa de medio lado dejo caer a Usumaki al piso

-itte!! Eres un bruto!! Alguna vez me puedes tratar bien para variar?-en respuesta el moreno le ofreció su mano a Naruto, que sorprendido la tomo y aun más sorprendido cayo en cuenta de que no la había quitado, ni le había echo nada- y eso? o//o

-no querías que fuera cortes?

Una tímida sonrisa y sin decir más, el kitsune dio la media vuelta y corrió al despacho de Tsunade.

-Obaasaan!!!!-las puertas se abrieron de golpe, al más puro estilo 'cantina del viejo oeste' y dejaron a la vista al encantador angelito de pelo revuelto

-Naruto... que haces por aquí tan de mañana?

-No puedo venir a visitar a mi Gondaime-sama?- dijo con una sonrisa de lo más irresistible

-Que quieres niño?- arqueando una ceja

-Jeje... pues, en realidad yo...-estaba buscando por donde comenzar, se le hacia difícil que Tsunade fuera a acceder así de fácil, primero porque era de un día para otro, luego porque no le iba a caer en gracia que no tuvieran consentimiento de sus padres... la veía algo difícil, pero o lo conseguía para su amiga Hinata o se dejaba de llamar Naruto Uzumaki- si quiero algo...

-No te aumentare el sueldo, ya ganas bastante para las misiones tan simples que tienes...

-Jeje, no, no es eso... yo... quería ver si tu podrías...-lo pensó un momento, por la cara que tenia acababa de despertar y tenia resaca, así que si se lo soltaba sin más se negaría, era hora de poner en marcha el plan A 'verdades a medias'- me acompañarías a una fiesta? U- Puso su mejor sonrisa y espero a ver que pasaba

Silencio, una mirada que buscaba ver la verdadera intención del chico y...

-Jajajajajajajaaja...jajajajajaa... estas loco Naruto? que te acompañe a una fiesta?

-Sips más concretamente a una boda... y tú Obaasan, serás la invitada de honor...

-A una boda? en donde? En Suna, en la aldea escondida entre las nubes? Cuando?-dijo aun con una sonrisa por la ocurrencia del pequeño

-Aquí... etto... el sábado

-Aquí no va a haber ninguna boda Naru, yo lo sabría puesto que soy quien oficia las bodas en la alde...- entrecerro los ojos, que le trataba de decir el rubio?

-Jeje... pues eso a presisamente vengo yo- ensancho más su sonrisa hasta parecer un gato, más por los nervios que por que estubiera feliz- queria pedir que oficiaras esa boda...

-Para que alguien se case tiene que hablar primero con migo, para que de mi consentimiento, imagina si casará a todos cuantos dicen amarse, después estaría aun más enterrada en papeles por tantas demandas de divorcio- Naruto inicia el plan B, ojitos de bebé kitsune abandonado en la lluvia

-Jamás soñaste que te casarías con la persona que más amas en el mundo, y aunque supieras que todo el mundo se iba a oponer a ello, no hacia eso que aun desearas con más fuerza que esa unión se lleve a cabo, para que nadie pueda interponerse, mira Tsunade-sama, se que la fecha es demasiado próxima, que no te habíamos dicho nada antes, pero créeme que si no estuviera convencido de que es lo mejor, y que si esperamos más no volverá a haber otra oportunidad hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no te lo pediría... pero como se que me quieres mucho, esto es importante para mi...

- porqué... nunca había visto que estuvieras tan interesado en alguien, con quien te quieres casar Naruto?...

Naruto, se puso rojo como un tomate, que carajo estaba pensando la vieja, no él no queria casarse con nadie... bueno, no este sábado, pensó en como decirle con delicadeza a quien queria que casara, pero no podía hasta tener un Sí por respuesta, pero lo único que atino a decir fue en un casi inaudible susurro

-yo... pues...Sasuke!!- la Hokage quedo como en shok, pero se dio cuenta de porque había dicho el nombre cuando vio al Uchiha parado junto a Naruto con cara de exasperación- no te dije que te quedaras afuera?

-la verdad no, y además me aburría, y como ya te dije vengo a ver que no lo eches a perder...

-grr... que no puedes dejarme en paz, no vez que ya casi lo consigo?- los ojos de la rubia se movían de uno a otro tratando de hallarle sentido a la conversación que mantenían, hasta que se enfado y dijo

-Me van a decir de una vez por todas de que carajo se trata todo esto o se largan a pelear fuera de mi despacho de una vez por todas!!!

-Lo echaste a perder Sasuke no baka

-si claro yo veía como la tenías tan cerca...- replico con sarcasmo, mientras una vena en la frente de la mujer crecía de manera alarmante

-esto es por tu culpa, por desesperado, y ahora no va a haber boda y sabes a quien voy a culpar? a ti aho...

-usuratonkachi...

-SILENCIO!!!!-los dos la miraron con miedo, tenia rato sin ponerse así con ellos- ustedes par de malcriados, cuantos años se supone que tienen? porque la verdad es que ya me tienen harta! no paran de pelearse, no hay instante en que se pueda estar en paz si están juntos! y si así quieren que los case están peero muuy equivocados, no los quiero luego en mi juzgado alegando que quieren el divorcio... una orden de restricción es lo que les voy a mandar par de...

La cara de los dos era toda una belleza, por un lado estaba Naruto, que se debatía entre la vergüenza y un ataque de risa-insisto en que pensaba la vieja loca?- entre eso y que hace un momento se moría de miedo por los gritos de Tsunade, era un poema... Y del otro lado estaba Sasuke, que tenia un tic en el ojo y un centenar de gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, estaba levemente sonrojado, pero no se notaba a través de la expresión de 'voy a matarla' mientras el sharingan oscilaba entre el encendido y apagado en sus ojos... Finalmente, opto por cerrarlos, y levanto el puño a la altura de su cara, bajando la cabeza y los volvió a abrir, a tiempo para escuchar el último '...ya me imagino, tener que soportar las quejas de los vecinos de que hacen demasiado ruido por las noches...' YA... fue la gota que colmo el vaso, en ese momento a Naruto le había dado un ataque de risa nerviosa y Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el escritorio de la mujer viéndola amenazante con el Sharingan en modo Calidoscopio...

-De donde ha sacado semejante idea vieja pervertida?

-Es que Naruto- y el aludido al instante callo sus carcajadas con su mano, aunque no pudo evitar seguir riendo, es que la reacción de Sasuke era una delicia...-dijo que queria casarse...

-el usuratonkachi, estaba metiendo la pata, solo intentaba pedirte que casaras a Neji y a Hinata, pero en que demonios piensa? cree que yo querría casarme con 'eso'?... -y señalo a Naruto a su espalda que cruel T-T... por eso me encanta °

-Oye!... ¬¬ baka, no era para tanto... Tsunade-sama... es cierto, se que exageré un poquito con la explicación que te di, pero lo hacia con buenas intenciones ¡de veras! solo quiero que Hinata sea feliz, es mi amiga, y se que sus padres nunca dejaran que se case con Neji, pero ellos de verdad se aman y con el tiempo sus padres se acostumbraran a ello, pero antes, tienen que estar seguros de que no los van a separar... onegai Tsunade-obaasan, tienes que hacerlo, por mi?-ojitos de zorrito bebé abandonado en la lluvia- haiiii? o-ne-gai!!!

-después de todo este alboroto que me has hecho pasar tan temprano?

-haiii??- Naruto se colgó del brazo de la Hokage e hizo un lindisimo puchero, con los ojitos vidriosos...

-ahhh...-suspiro derrotada, quien se puede negar a eso Sasuke no... - pero tendrán que venir a hablar con migo, hoy mismo! escuchas Naruto, si no están en mi despacho antes de las 6 de la tarde, los dos, no haré nada...

-yatta!! dattebayo!!! eres la mejor Obaasan!!

-no me agradezcas nada aun Naruto, todavía no decido casarlos, hace falta hablar con ellos y ver si están listos para el matrimonio...

-Voy a decirles... Hinata-chan, se pondrá muy contenta al ver que has aceptado - le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Shikamaru, pues era ahí donde las niñas se habían atrincherado para planear todo para el éxito de la misión...

-Y a donde crees que vas Uchiha...

-pues a seguir a Naruto, no es obvio...

-y porque?-pregunto con peligrosa calma

-porque no quiero que divulgue por toda Konoha la noticia-dijo en aparente serenidad

-y lo de hace rato fue por...?

-disculpe?...-pregunto haciéndose el inocente

-tú y yo... tenemos que hablar...

y de manera lúgubre las puertas del despacho se cerraron a sus espaldas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Corría eufórico por las calles de la aldea esquivando personas, dio vuelta a la derecha y finalmente dio con la casa de los Nara, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo dejo los zapatos en el descansillo murmuro un simple 'voy a pasar' y como una voz de mujer que venia de la cocina le contesto 'arriba a la izquierda, ahí están todas...' decidió que iría derecho a la habitación...

cuando el rubio abrió la puerta todas se callaron, las que estaban de espaldas se giraron para ver quien era, el silencio era tenso... hasta que finalmente Temari hablo.

-Y bien?

-si que paso- dijeron varias chicas a la vez

-pues... Hinata... creo que con el Sake que pediste ya no va a ser suficiente...- la sonrisa de Naruto lo decía todo... estaba hecho

-Sabia que lo harías Naruto!!!

-y sabes qué? en honor a que la fiesta no va a ser en Suna-el rubio arqueo una ceja todas sonrieron nerviosas creyeron que no tendrían un plan de respaldo?, si no podían casarse en Konoha porque la Kage no los dejaba, se casarían en Suna porque el Kasekage era un buen amigo... mujer prevenida vale por dos XD - te vamos a invitar a la despedida de soltera de Hinata-sonrisas maliciosas de Ino y Temari... es que se lo iban a pasar de lo lindo

-de veras!! arigato -dijo el rubio sin entender de que rayos iba todo eso...

Continua

Ok, seré una buena persona y actualizare muy pronto, en fin que esto ya esta terminado de ante mano y que no quiero hacer esperar más a mi Nii-sama jeje… hasta la vista, y domo domo arigatou Naruko-san… sin ti no hubiese acabado nunca…

Próximo capitulo: la semana más difícil de la vida de Hinata y Neji, su entrevista con Tsunade, el loco plan de Sai, un Uchiha muy celoso y un Kitsune más despistado que de costumbre… No se pierdan el próximo episodio de… auch… esa sí me la merecía…


	2. Rojos o azules

1, 2, 3, probando esto esta encendido?... ejem... primero que nada pido disculpas por mi larguísima ausencia... pero... ¡me da gusto estar de vuelta! Perdón, la verdad es que ya se deben de haber olvidado por completo de mi T-T (aura negra alrededor de Shii)... les juro que no era mi intención desaparecer así como así... pero ciertas cosas pasaron y no pude hacer nada (literalmente) por un tiempo... bueno, se que quieren matarme, pero alguien se les adelanto… por cierto que aprovecho para mandarle saludos y decirle "ja, sigo viva!"... mientras los demás por favor hagan una fila, todos pueden intentarlo a su turno...

ya no más interrupciones:

**Dysclamer:** _Naruto no es mió, es de Kishimoto-sensei, aunque todos sabemos que solo le pertenece a Sasuke, y mejor digan que sí, si no quieren morir con un chidori atravesado en la garganta... _

**Advertencia: **_Es yaoi, ya lo dije así que no molesten con dilemas existenciales, a nadie lo obligan a leer nada, y como ya dije anteriormente, mi seguro medico no es para terceros, y mi psiquiatra ya tiene suficiente con migo._

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Interrupciones de Shii_

CAPITULO 2

Azules o rojos…

El sol brilla, las aves cantan, la brisa cálida sopla por el valle de Konoha, Konoha es un valle? No más bien creo que es un bosque, el Valle del Fin ese si es un valle…

Sasuke…

Sí?

Tenemos que hablar…

Gondaime… Konoha es un valle?

qué? No…-se queda pensando- no te salgas del tema Uchiha tengo importantes asuntos que tratar contigo, por ejemplo que el numero de renuncias en el cuerpo ANBU sea tan alto desde volviste, que el número de ingresos a la sala de urgencias del hospital por quemaduras sea tan elevado, que nos estemos quedando sin presupuesto para reparaciones a la propiedad publica, que los reclamos de los aldeanos me estén inundando de papeles…y la lista sigue Uchiha

sí claro supongo que todo eso es mi culpa, incluido el calentamiento global y que un rayo le callera a la torre del hokage-Tsunade arqueó una ceja dando a entender que eso sí _cínico y sarcástico, no quieren uno?_-mire, admito que algunas de esas cosas si son gracias a mi, pero, no tiene suficiente con haber embargado más de la mitad de la fortuna de los Uchiha, no le voy a dar más dinero que estoy seguro que es para sus vicios y no para el bien de Konoha –el moreno hizo ademán de levantarse

no te atrevas a largarte… tengo cosas muy importantes que discutir contigo…

tendrá que ser otro día, lo siento… no, no es cierto, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que oírla-se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, a sus espaldas Tsunade se levanto de la silla, pero ya había alcanzado la salida, "que fácil me libre de esta" pero al abrir la puerta se topo con…

Lamento llegar tarde Godaime-sama, un inconveniente, pero aquí esta el reporte que me pidió…

Llegas justo a tiempo Ibiki-ensancho su sonrisa viciosa-hay un par de preguntas que me gustaría que le hiciéramos a Sasuke…



No gracias, tengo que vigilar a Naruto…

Que bueno que lo mencionas, porqué no te sientas… nos tomará solo unos minutos

Ni siquiera el gran Sasuke podría haber escapado a la guerra de dos flancos que se avecinaba, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, encender el Sharingan y borrar sus memorias, pero fue muy lento, Tsunade-sama con toda su descomunal fuerza le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, así sus posibilidades de escapar se perdieron. Una vez más la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas. Su último pensamiento fue "hay un dios… y me odia"

--

Una vez que les dio la noticia a las chicas, se dirigió a toda prisa al campo de entrenamiento, porque como jounin responsable tenia a un equipo a su mando… mismo que.

Llega tarde Sensei- un niño castaño de ojos verdes ocultos tras unos lentes que no despegaba la vista de un libro de jutsus suiton

Lo siento U es que tenia un asunto pendiente- _de quién lo habrá sacado_

Para que nos citó en domingo de todos modos?-decía su gemelo al tiempo que le arrebataba el libro de las manos, el otro dio un respingo pero se puso de pie esperando indicaciones

Donde está Yuki?

Dormida en el árbol, creo- lanzó un shuriken y…

kyaaa!!-estruendo y hojas que cayeron del árbol junto con una niña de pelo blanco en dos coletas, parecía un conejito- Hai sensei!-levantándose, sacudiéndose y matando con la mirada al responsable

Bien ya que están todos, desde el día de hoy tendremos que entrenar al doble-todo entusiasmado por el trabajo por delante- no pongan esa cara, déjenme terminar, estamos a solo 4 misiones de que puedan calificar para el próximo examen chunnin que es dentro de tres meses y para que puedan…

Naruto!!- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sai, los niños voltearon la mirada y los ojos se les iluminaron- hola niños n-n, hola Naruto.

Senpai!!-Decía con una sonrisa extraña el gemelo sin lentes- Nos va a enseñar un movimiento nuevo? es que el de la otra vez no nos quedo claro, verdad hermanito-le dio un codazo y el otro enrojecía y se alejaba-otras vez por favor, porqué no lo practica con Naruto-senseila ultima les vez había mostrado una especie de llave con Naruto, cosa que dejo sin aliento a todos, en especial al rubio…

como que no entendiste? si eres tan listo-decía acariciando la cabeza del niño "perfecto para mi plan, hay que recordar darle las gracias a Ken"-mira- decía su sonrisa eterna mientras se ponía a espaldas de Naruto y le pasaba una mano por la cintura

espera no…-rojo como un tomate trataba de quitarse, aunque Sai es bastante rápido y logró enredar su pierna en las del rubio y empujando un poco lo tiró al suelo, le dio la vuelta y tomo sus manos con la derecha dejándolas arriba de su cabeza, puso la rodilla en su entrepierna, y con la mano izquierda le apuntó la garganta con un kunai, todo esto en menos de dos segundos, ahora le sonreía de manera seductora tan cerca de su cara que casi rozaban sus labios

Ken sonreía igual que Sai, pero Aki muy serio tenia los lentes empañados de la impresión (y de pensar que su hermano iba a intentar hacerle lo mismo) y las mejillas de Yuki estaban casi tan rojas como las de su sensei, Sai ejerció un poquito más de presión en la rodilla y murmuro en su oído con una voz profunda

Te rindes?…-contuvo el aliento, trago saliva y le dio un empujón leve para que se quitara de encima, aunque ninguno quería- ya ven que amable es su sensei en sacrificarse para que ustedes aprendan?

Gracias sensei!! Gracias Senpai!! - Ken y Yuki al unísono

tiempo de practicar pequeños, tengo que robarme a su sensei por un ratito n.-caminó llevándose a Naruto casi a rastras a alguna parte del bosque, una vez fuera de la vista dijo con ese tono de voz tan sexi-podemos salir…

e-estamos afuera…



me refiero juntos…

estamos juntos…

para hablar…

de que?...

de nosotros…

no-nosotros? Qué quieres decir…

te lo digo en la noche, voy a pasar por ti a las 7, ponte guapo, no sí ya lo estas, vamos a ir a cenar…-le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció…

Naruto se quedo estático, eso era una cita? una cita con Sai, un beso?, era más de lo que podía soportar, la confusión le daba dolor de cabeza y aunque su mano solita subió a donde estaba el beso de Sai y sonrío tontamente…

verdad que esta enamorado?-murmuró contento Ken

a mi me gusta más el Uchiha-sempai-Yuki

a mi me gusta más el kazekague

Ustedes!-las pupilas azules se tornaron rojas del coraje- Mocosos entrometidos!! veinte vueltas al perímetro de Konoha!!-qué estaba más rojo? Sus mejillas o la mirada de Kyuubi, bueno, ellos no iban a quedarse a averiguarlo

c

El reloj avanzaba, las horas pasaban y sentía ansiedad con cada ruido de su al rededor, no quería estar ahí, prefería mil veces tener que estar en el campo de batalla, ahí por lo menos sabia que si se equivocaba se le llamaría héroe de batalla, no como aquí que responder de manera incorrecta significaba no la pacifica muerte, sino una vida llena de torturas y lejos de su ser más amado… pero, que podía hacer un simple shinobi enamorado que responder con la verdad, esperando que eso bastase para que la persona que tenia su felicidad en sus manos no lo dejara caer en un abismo sin fondo…

Tsunade-sama te está esperando

Sin decir media palabra caminó hacia lo que sentía que sería uno de los interrogatorios más difiles de su vida, no porque no supiera las respuestas, porque las sabía, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, menos a una persona que no fuera Hinata, por cierto, donde estaba ella, se suponía que irían juntos, ella nunca se retrasa, a lo mejor le dio miedo ver a Tsunade, la comprendía el mismo tenia miedo, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que ahí estaba, y como si brillara en medio de la habitación le sonrió segura, el le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, como nunca a nadie, caminó con pasos seguros y fuertes, tomo su mano y miro a la hokage, que de pronto ya no se veía tan aterradora, ella les miró solemne, tomo una pluma y un pergamino y la primera pregunta fue:

que clase de sake va a haber en su recepción?

"eso es un sí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó como en modo automático por toda la aldea, no tenía ánimos de pensar en nada y de pronto se vio en frente del hospital, se disponía a emprender camino hacia su casa, pero escucho su nombre y sin reconocer la voz se dio la vuelta

Sakura-chan, hola…

que haces por aquí? Viniste a ver a Sasuke?

qué?



pensé que lo sabias, hace un rato lo trajo aquí Tsunade-sama dijo que se desmayo, pero eso es raro en él, yo creo que…

dónde está?

habitación 604… hey espera Naruto…

Corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón impulsado por un miedo repentino, pero al cruzar la puerta la cama estaba vacía.

Sasuke…-murmuro preocupado

que quieres uzuratonkachi?-el rubio dio un salto y se dio la vuelta y miro a Sasuke que salía del baño, mojado, con las gotas escurriendo por su rostro, resbalando por su cuello hasta su bien formado pecho, hasta perderse en la orilla de la toalla, y más abajo…-se te perdió algo?

no… eh, yo… yo solo…-parpadeo un par de veces se sentía mareado- es que supe que estabas aquí, así que vine a ver como seguías , que fue lo que te paso teme?

te preocupas por mí?

claro que no!-contesto demasiado rápido- es solo que yo soy tu oficial de custodia, recuerdas… así que si algo te pasa, significa que estabas incumpliendo con tu acuerdo de libertad condicional…-asentía insistentemente con la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados en actitud de… de qué? No se que siente el niño

vaya… porqué no te creo…-se acercaba despacio cerrando la distancia hasta dejarlo pegado con la cama- yo creo que tenias ganas de llegar y verme desnudo como ahora…

no… yo, yo solo vine a…-sus rostros a escasos milímetros de distancia, Naruto puso las manos entre ambos para retirarlo, pero al sentir la piel húmeda y tibia con sus manos… bajó la mirada y se perdió _a donde fue a dar? Quien sabe_… y sus manos solitas se movieron despacio hacia abajo y de vuelta a arriba hasta posarse en los hombros de Sasuke, quien aprovecho el momento para cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas alcanzando a rosar sus labios por un segundo… pero Naruto volvió en si y trato de quitarse aunque, con su suerte, solo logro caer de espaldas en la cama- que estas haciendo?

lo que querías que hiciera…- el moreno estaba sobre él con los brazos al lado de su cara

yo no… solo vine a ver que estuvieras bien

shhh, ahora lo estoy…-le puso un dedo sobre los labios y lo miro a los ojos, pero algo no andaba bien en su mirada, aunque fue el mismo rubio quien se inclino hacia adelante y empezó a besarlo, pasando rápidamente del simple contacto a uno lleno de lujuria, "demonios que bien besa" seguía pensando que eso no era exactamente como se lo había imaginado, fue cuando sintió una punzada en el labio y el sutil sabor a sangre… su sangre, cuando recordó que Naruto tiene los ojos azules… no rojos… era…

no te detengas… no se supone que esto es lo que quieres…-sonreía el zorro con los labios teñidos con su sangre, mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda seductoramente-te estoy dando permiso, vamos...-subió ambas piernas a la cama quedando Sasuke en medio de sus rodillas-que me tienes miedo pequeñito… o es acaso que yo no te gusto…-hacia pucheros y se llevaba un dedo a la boca- tu sangre sabe tan deliciosa-estaba totalmente paralizado, era alguna clase de técnica, no, era solo que la imagen de Naruto bajo él con un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole que continuara era… demasiado, más aun ahora que lo jalaba hacia él y le besaba el cuello, era demasiado-si no te decides yo tendré que…-en un agil movimiento invirtió las posiciones y siguió besándole el cuello, y más abajo- quien diría que no me hiba a costar trabajo tenerte

que diablos… kyuubi, no, detente, espera…-le estaba sujetando las muñecas con mucha fuerza mientras le mordía el cuello_ que acaso se cree vampiro?_

Que se siente ser la presa y no el cazador, no es lo mismo verdad…

ya esta bien, ya lo entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer…

no volver a hacerlo? Pero si me encanta que lo hagas-le sujetó con una sola mano las muñecas y con la otra fue trazando círculos en el vientre- ese cosquilleo que Naruto siente cuando estas cerca, aunque no eres el único claro, cuando no estabas otra persona le hacia sentir lo mismo, ahora que has vuelto… es confuso, ya no es tan simple, lo has vuelto muy complicado…



"alguien más" quien rayos es ese alguien, más vale que lo estés inventando zorro- pero él solo le apretó más fuerte

sh sh sh.. crees que te lo voy a decir, después de cómo nos tratas?-se sentó sobre las caderas de Sasuke y lo miró fijamente desde arriba-ahora escúchame bien, esta claro que le gustas a Naruto, aunque esa otra persona también… el mocoso ya ha sufrido suficiente, esta confundido por lo que siente, el deseo no es amor, y no sabe que es lo que ustedes sienten por él… así que te lo voy a poner bien fácil Uchiha-bastardo-su voz sonó profunda y tenebrosa- por cada lagrima que le hagas derramar a mi contenedor un litro de tu sangre va a pasar a decorar las paredes…estamos claros?- Sasuke estaba azul del miedo- perfecto-lamió un poco de la sangre de sus labios y se quito de encima-ahora tengo una cita con esa otra persona… ah, y si Naruto te pregunta que a que hora se fue, tu le dices que nunca te vio, ya te habías ido…-su voz desapareció detrás de la puerta.

"hoy no es mi dia…"

c

El agua tibia bajaba por su cara, despertándolo de su ensueño, no tenia idea de cómo había llegado hasta su casa y menos como se había metido en la ducha, pero ahí estaba… de nuevo la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo… una voz parecida a la suya, pero más profunda le hablo…

no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de que nada te pase…-una mano le rodeo la cintura, y al mirar de reojo vio a un clon suyo, con la mirada carmín, abrazándolo y sonriendo…

como hiciste eso?

yo no fui… tú me llamaste, estabas tan preocupado que sin darte cuenta me dejaste salir…

es peligroso que hagas eso…

para mi no, para ti tampoco- decía apretando más el abrazo- es que extrañaba sentirte así, desde que él volvió, ya no me hablas, ni me dejas salir, ni hacemos nada juntos mocoso, no te estarás olvidando de mi por ese par de idiotas?… no te habrás olvidado de que el único que siempre ha estado contigo he sido yo?…yo no voy a abandonarte aun cuando los demás lo hagan…

no se me olvida-Naruto se dio la vuelta y trato de abrazarlo, pero sus brazos traspasaron la imagen

si quieres tocarme, sabes lo que tienes que hacer…-pero Naruto sacudió la cabeza negativamente

es peligroso para Konoha…

no cambias he mocoso, no importa cuanto sufras… siempre piensas en lo demás antes que en ti, decídete pronto- y la imagen desapareció dejándole un sentimiento de vacio.

c

El sol se ponía en el horizonte faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la noche, se dirigía su casa pensando detenidamente en que era lo que le iba a decir, llevaba años sintiendo eso, aunque nunca se detuvo a pensar que quizá también era necesario que se lo dijera, siempre se había conformado con una amistad, todo por llena de altibajos, ya sabes un rato bien, un rato mal, buscar el modo de hacerle enojar, pero esa noche definitivamente iba a decirle lo que sentía… solo quedaba esperar que no fuera muy tarde, que lo que sea que sentía por esa otra persona no fuera tan fuerte:

Hola Ino? Que haces aquí?

Quieres ir a cenar Sakura ?

c

Muahahaha… soy mala, creían que iba a ser Sai… pues no! Es todo por hoy… no me odien… no tardaré tanto esta vez… pero por hoy ya no puedo escribir… son las 2:30 de la mañana y me tengo que levantar a las 6… kyaaa…buenas noches… supongo que lo subiré hasta la tarde porque no tengo internet en casa, pero… bueno…



A YukiYagami, MayTsunade8, Naruko, Misao.Desu, Sabrina Hiwatari, yo-chan, Radko, Akira Lawliet, Karyna, Hikaru Kyo De Yagami, Misaki, Mai Dotoon, Lovelessrs Gracias gracias gracias por sus reviews, pensé que solo resiviria los de mis hermanas y hermanos insultándome, pero ya saben que los adoro:

Próximo capitulo: más de kyuubi fuera de control, Yamato con mal genio, Sasuke y sus destrosos a la propiedad publica, los resultados del interrogatorio, Sai y sus mañas… esto y más en el próximo numero de su fic favorito… auch, Sasuke! No me golpees

Ja Nee!!


End file.
